The present invention relates to a disc carrying system, and more particularly to a disc carrying system for automatically carrying a disc to a fixed performance location in a disc player of the front loading type.
Conventionally, a development of an automatic disc loading apparatus is demanded for the use of a player which plays back music or video information signals recorded on a digital audio disc or a video disc.